Confessions
by XOreosX
Summary: One shot Norman turns up at Ethan's door step so he invites him for a coffee and they confess to eachother how the Origami Killer had affected their lives


Norman took a deep breath as he walked towards Ethan's apartment. He didn't know how Ethan would react maybe Ethan didn't want Norman in his life to remind him about what happened with Shaun.

Norman took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He smiled as a Ethan answered "Norman?"

"I was wondering if you would like anyone to talk to?" Asked Norman.

"Come in" he said kindly inviting him in. Norman pulled off his coat and hung it up on the coat hanger. The place was small but cozy and was a better place than the last house Ethan was staying at.

Norman sat down at the little table as Ethan handed him a coffee "thanks".

"How are you after the trials?" Asked Norman

"I still feel a little sore and my finger is starting to heal over but I will always have half a finger" responded Ethan "um what about you how you feeling after the fight with...Scott?" Asked Ethan taking a sip of his coffee.

"To be honest I feel like every bone in my body has been shattered and I have bruses all over" responded Norman.

"Hopefully we all get over it and one day it will just be a fucking nightmare I mean it's affected us all...Madison and I always wake up with nightmare and I'm constantly checking up on Shaun in case someone takes him again"

"How is Shaun?" Asked Norman  
taking a sip of his coffee it was a lot better than the coffee at the station.

"Not good he's scared of water" as Ethan explain more his eyes started to well up with tears. "He won't go outside to play, when it rains I have to bring an umbrella and carry him, he's even scared of taking a bath or a shower every time it's time for his bath he cries his eyes out...there's times when me and Shaun would put out swimming trunks on and shower together so he knows that I'm there...and there's times were I would have to stand by the shower curtain so he knows I'm there...that bastard did this to all of us it's shocking how one man can affect your life"

Norman's eyes started to well up with tears seeing how upset and how affected Ethan was. "If it helps...I'm suffering too...I'm constantly waking up from nightmares...there's times were I cry myself to sleep because of my more than one near death experiences...I'm just glad I have someone to talk to Ethan"

"Hopefully things will get better...for us all" said Ethan trying to think on the bright side.

"I hope so" he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Why didn't you tell us about the trials Ethan?" Asked Norman which made Ethan look down.

"I-I- I wanted to believe me I did but I was worried I case the killer was watching me and if I went to the police I was worried if he would do something to Shaun" responded Ethan and Norman understood.

Suddenly Madison and Shaun walked into the apartment. "MR JAYDEN!" Shouted Shaun happily he went to hug Norman "hey buddy how have you been?" Said Norman while playfully ruffling his hair.

"I have something to show you" said Shaun running into his room and coming out with a picture.

"Do you like it?" Asked Shaun

It was a picture of the warehouse Shaun with Madison and Ethan hugging and Norman fighting Shelby with his glasses on shooting lazer beams which made Norman laugth.

"It's really good Shaun" responded Norman.

He stayed for a while chatting with Madison and Ethan and playing video games with Shaun. "I better get going" said Norman walking out the door.

Ethan followed and shut the door behind them "you ok?" Asked Ethan.

Norman shook his head "not really"  
Norman didn't realise that tears were welling up in his own eyes.

"What's wrong? You can tell me Norman" said Ethan calmly

"You would probably hate me if I told you"

"Don't be silly tell me" said Ethan.

"I..I used to have a drug addiction to triptocane...recently I was able to get rid of it all flush it down the toilet,throw it out the window and smash it on the floor...the hotel room haunts me because I've had really bad withdrawals that have scared me were I have thought I'm going to die" confessed Norman.

"You shouldn't be ashamed Norman everyone has problems..I used to suffer from blackouts before Shaun was taken, I still have a fear of going into crowds...I have a spare room...do you want to stay here tonight?" Asked Ethan.

"You sure...would that not be weird or anything?" asked Norman surprised how well he reacted to Norman's confession.

"I'm sure it might stop the nightmares sleeping somewhere else...you can stay as long as you need" said Ethan.

Norman wrapped his arms around Ethan giving him a hug "I think you need one after what you have been through to save Shaun" whispered Norman.

Once they let go they both headed back inside.


End file.
